


【NxYou】男友游戏

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【NxYou】男友游戏

周五到晚上,你吃完饭之后就缩回懒人沙  
发里开始打手游。而Nino吃完最后一块汉  
堡肉之后就悄悄走到你身后,蹲下来看着  
你玩。  
你把游戏ID改成了“Nino的小猫咪”，但是游  
戏里的你却一点都不像名字一样乖巧。捡  
物资,蹲点,射击。看着敌人一个一个倒  
下后心满意足的向决赛地点跑去。  
Nino就这么默不作声的看着你击败最后一  
个敌人之后,贴近你的耳朵微微带着点力  
的咬着你的耳垂:“我的小猫咪真厉害。”  
等你反应过来想要躲开的时候,发现已经  
太晚了。清澈的茶瞳带着宠溺的感觉注视  
着你,猫唇边还带着一丝笑意。  
因为这个账号是你瞒着他开的小号,平时  
和他一起打游戏的大号都是随意敲打键盘  
滚出来的乱码。唯独小号,却是你精心准  
备了一个带点撒娇意味的名字。  
你本来想用谎言圆过去,但是看着这个气  
氛,就算自己再有一百个理由,也骗不过  
这个小恶魔。  
你干脆自暴自弃的又倒回沙发里,随手扯  
过一个抱枕把自己的上半身盖住,然后躲  
在抱枕和沙发的直接继续打游戏。  
即使听着脚步声走远去了浴室,水珠击打  
地板的声音越来越大,你也没有丝毫要从  
抱枕里钻出来的意思。  
“小猫咪,帮我拿一下毛巾可以吗?我放在  
床上忘记拿了。”nino的声音从浴室里传  
来,你一时忘了还在赌气的事情,下意识  
扯开抱枕去帮他递毛巾。打开浴室门的时  
候却见他刘海大湿贴在额前,下巴和脸颊  
上还是滴不停的水珠,碎骨也在灯光的照  
射下显得格外色气。  
他看见你之后先是一闪而过的惊讶,只后  
又被充满爱意的笑代替。一把把你拉进湿  
漉漉的怀里,抱着你蹭。  
“果然是我的小猫咪啊”  
这时候你才反应过来他刚刚没有如往常一  
样呼唤你的名,而是喊了你游戏里的ID。  
你又想起刚刚生气的事情了。  
你扭着想要从他怀里挣脱出来,他却把你  
抱的更紧。水珠顺着他的头发低落到你的  
后颈里,让你不自觉的打了个冷颤。他才  
放开了你。接过毛巾快速把自己擦干之  
后,跟着你从浴室出来。  
你回房想要把湿掉的衣服换下,而nino却跟  
在你身后进了卧室锁上了房门。  
他再次贴近你,  
帯着沐浴露的香气和撒娇的声音。

“小猫咪,我想要你。”  
话落,在你脖颈上留下一颗草莓。  
Nino的隔着单薄的T恤解开了你的胸衣,再  
顺着衣摆将手伸进衣服里揉捏着胸前的柔  
软。  
另一只手在前面解着你的裤带,你想要推  
开却被他按着拉回来。  
看似软软的男友,却在这个时候体现出了  
自己大力的一面。被一把拽下的裤子可怜  
的躺在脚边,对方还在攻陷着你最敏感的  
耳朵。  
水声和气息在耳边环绕,你被快感袭击的  
全身无力,呻吟着向后靠寻找支撑点。  
Nino看着倒在自己怀里的你,笑着在你脸  
颊上嘬了一口:“小猫咪可是自己送上门了  
哟”  
随着最后的防线被扯下,扩张的手指伴着  
水声在身下响起。  
而nino却是一秒不停的在你身上种下一颗颗  
草莓宣誓占有权。  
毕竟悄悄躲着撒娇叫小猫咪什么的,真的  
是太可爱了。  
等扩张的差不多的时候,nino让你跪趴在墙  
上,自己的双腿挤进你的双腿之间。一瞬  
间让你有些找不到支撑点。  
他侧头亲吻你的唇角,一边撸动着下体对  
准穴口。  
“我听说,这个姿势进去的话会很深。我想  
看看今天能到小猫咪的哪里去探索。”  
你一听深,有点害怕的想躲开,可是身后  
人早就猜到了你要干什么,束缚起你的双  
手,然后用力一顶,将自己送了进去。你  
被他压在墙和他胸膛之间,从未体验过的  
感觉刺激着你的大脑。  
你的呻吟从刚刚的痛苦变得娇媚了起来,  
nino也知道你开始享受于这个姿势之中。  
“小猫咪今天干掉了几个敌人我今天就干几  
次小猫咪。”  
“小猫咪下面咬的我好紧,我都舍不得退出  
来了  
“小猫咪叫的好好听,真想把你关在我的身  
边让你一辈子只叫给我听。”  
“小猫咪要去了吗?今天是想怎么样喝下晚  
安牛奶呢?”  
你被快感袭击动只剩下呻吟,身后人却突  
然听下来慢慢磨着你的内壁,重复问着你  
今晚你要怎么样喝下他的牛奶。  
“射在.啊哈好子深哈射外面啊  
得到答复之后,nino更加卖力的操干着你,  
液体在交合中,溅在nino的小腹和自己的臀  
部上,而手腕上早已被抓出深深的红印。  
再顶到敏感点的时候,你哭着去了,在余  
韵里你软软的叫了他一声nari。还未释放的  
他一把拉你转过身,让你靠贴在墙上,自  
己则是站起来撸动着下身,将所有白浊毫  
无保留的射在你脸上。  
他蹲下后,整理着你的头发,看着白浊顺  
着流进你的唇瓣里的画面之后又可耻的硬  
了。  
“小猫咪,我们来玩一下新的游戏吧。”


End file.
